29 Words
by E-61
Summary: Kumpulan drabble secara alphabet yang berpusat pada Yuuri dan Wolfram... Dedicated for Yuuri's birthday


** - 29 Words -  
**

**.**

Story ©** E-61  
**

Original Character © **Tomo Takabayashi & Temari Matsumoto**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abduction ****(Penculikan)**

Bagi para penghuni Shin Makoku, kehadiran dari pria berpenampilan serba hitam. Yang diketahui bernama Shibuya Yuuri terjadi karena kehendak raja pertama dari dunia iblis di langit sana. Namun bagi yang bersangkutan, hal ini sudah termasuk penculikan. Ironisnya, hanya segelintir orang yang mau mempercayainya setiap kali ia kembali pulang dari dunia yang menurutnya ajaib itu.

**Absence ****(Ketiadaan)**

Setelah cukup sering berpindah dari dunia iblis-manusia, membuat benaknya lebih sering menerawang. Mengandalkan tangan yang menopang dagu, pria bersurai hitam itu memandang pemandangan apapun yang terhampar di depannya, baik saat di dunianya yang asli maupun dunia iblis.

'_Apa yang sudah terjadi di sana selama aku tidak ada ya?'_

Yang beberapa saat setelahnya akan dijawab dengan bola yang mendarat di kepala, atau pukulan dari pria bersurai kuning keemasan.

**Accept ****(Menerima)**

Terkadang hidup memang tidak adil.

Disaat yang lain menikmati masa remajanya dengan bermain bersama teman atau kekasih, Yuuri justru menghabiskannya dengan bolak-balik Sekolah-Shin Makoku, lelah memang. Terlebih lagi setelah kedatangannya yang pertama kali, ia telah bertunangan. Dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya hobi menyiksanya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menerima dengan lapang dada.

**Baby ****(Bayi)**

Surai kuning keemasan, kulit seputih pualam, Iris seteduh hamparan rumput. Fisik yang menyerupai boneka hidup idaman kaum hawa itu tidak pernah mengira kalau pasangan hidupnya ternyata sejenis dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena di matanya, sosok yang disebut-sebut akan menjadi raja menggantikan ibundanya jauh dari kata rupawan. Warna hitam yang berada di depannya itu sontak membuatnya sakit mata, padahal ia sempat berkhayal kalau kisah hidupnya akan berakhir seperti dongeng sebelum tidur, menikahi putri yang rupawan, dan mempunyai bayi yang luar biasa. Harapan itu sirna seiring dengan tamparan yang tertuju pada wajah yang diam-diam ia banggakan.

**Ball ****(Bola)**

"Sudah siap, Yuuri?"

Bola kemudian dilemparkan oleh Conrad begitu mendapat anggukan dari Yuuri, pria bersurai hitam itu nampak begitu semangat memukul bola hingga memantul begitu tinggi. Ia melindungi matanya dari sengatan matahari dan mencari keberadaan bola bersama Conrad. Tiba-tiba Wolfram menghampirinya dengan aura membunuh.

"Dasar kau otak udang! Kalau mau bermain jangan disini! Gara-gara bolamu cermin kesayanganku pecah! "

Tanpa basa-basi, ia melemparkan bola yang kini sudah menghitam karena dibakar olehnya. Meninggalkan sang tunangan bersama kakaknya yang terdiam.

**Candle**** (Lilin)**

Lilin yang menyala entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, terutama saat malam hari seperti saat ini. Pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumah tempat Yuuri dibesarkan itu yang kini gelap dan tak berpenghuni . Urat kemarahan beberapa kali berdenyut setiap menyadari hal itu, berirama dengan perutnya yang menjerit minta diisi, membuat pria di sampingnya menahan tawa sambil bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Dan tak lama, mereka berdua makan ditemani cahaya lilin yang temaram. Sesekali iris _emerald_ Wolfram melirik dan menyipit agar bisa melihat sosok serba hitam itu dengan jelas.

**Daughter**** (Anak Perempuan)**

Begitulah sosok seorang Wolfram dimata ibu dari sang tunangan—yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia akui. Terbukti dari sikap yang ditujukan pada dirinya, terlebih saat sang ibu mertua memintanya memakai gaun yang penuh dengan renda.

**Enemy ****(Musuh)**

Meski Yuuri dan Wolfram selalu bertengkar, namun secara tidak sadar Wolfram akan berdiri di garis depan bila suatu saat terjadi sesuatu pada sang pria bersurai hitam. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

**Farther ****(Lebih Jauh)**

Bagi Wolfram, Yuuri jauh lebih lemah dan bodoh daripada dirinya. Dan bagi Yuuri, Wolfram jauh lebih angkuh.

**Grow**** (Tumbuh)**

Pertama kali bertatap muka, Yuuri dapat melihat aura keangkuhan dari sang pemilik iris _emerald _itu. Dan ia merutuki nasibnya saat ia secara tidak sengaja bertunangan dengannya, tapi semakin lama kedekatan tumbuh diantara mereka, meski sikap masing-masing yang dari awal berlainan juga sedikit menumbuhkan jarak.

**Honest ****(Jujur)**

"Dasar otak udang!"

Diantara ribuan iblis yang mengagungkan nama sang tunangan, hanya Wolfram yang memanggilnya dengan julukan tersebut, meski Conrad sudah beberapa kali membujuk sang adik agar menggunakan panggilan yang pantas untuk sang tunangan. Yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman dari yang bersangkutan. Dan pria bersurai coklat itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap adiknya yang entah disadari atau tidak, tidak ingin jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri setiap melihat sang tunangan disanjung—terutama oleh kaum hawa.

**Ice Cream ****(Es Krim)**

Dingin dan Manis.

Sensasi yang pertama kali Wolfram rasakan sewaktu dipaksa Yuuri mencicipi makanan yang cuma ada di dunia manusia itu, meski awalnya tidak suka. Namun lama-kelamaan makanan itu pasti jadi prioritas kedua saat ia ke dunia manusia, setelah bertemu dengan ibu mertua.

**Jealous ****(Iri)**

Siapapun pasti selalu merasa iri bila pasangannya bersikap lebih baik terhadap orang lain. Begitu pun Yuuri dan Wolfram, bila salah satu dari mereka bersikap manis kepada orang lain tidak peduli pria atau wanita, rasa itu pasti akan muncul.

Tapi tidak seperti Yuuri yang bisa memendamnya dengan baik, Wolfram selalu melampiaskan rasa itu dengan sikap mengintimidasi.

**King ****(Raja)**

Semua penduduk Shin Makoku memandang seorang Yuuri Shibuya, sebagai seorang raja. Namun tidak bagi Wolfram.

**Labyrinth ****(Labirin)**

Mungkin seperti itulah perasaan mereka berdua terhadap satu sama lain, begitu membingungkan, begitu banyak pilihan, entah pilihan untuk mulai pelan-pelan seperti apa adanya mereka sekarang atau pilihan untuk saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing dan bersikap layaknya tunangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

**Magnet**** (Magnet)**

Hitam bertemu dengan kuning keemasan, mungkin bukanlah kombinasi warna yang indah. Namun dengan beberapa gabungan warna lain, kedua warna itu akhirnya saling menyatu. Membuat warna baru. Yang dengan pesonanya sanggup menarik siapapun untuk melirik barang sekejap saja, layaknya magnet.

**Naked ****(Telanjang)**

Yuuri terkadang bingung dengan tingkah dan pola pikir Wolfram, di satu sisi pria bersurai kuning keemasan itu akan meluncurkan berbagai ejekan atau hinaan yang tertuju padanya, di sisi lain ia akan bersikap serius dan mendukung serta melindungi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Ayo tidur..."

Dan kini, di sisi yang lain lagi, pria cantik itu akan berbaring di kamarnya sendiri tanpa sehelai benang pun karena gaun tidur yang ia kenakan terlempar entah ke mana, dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

**Ocean ****(Samudera)**

Mengingatkan Wolfram akan kehadiran Yuuri yang pulang pergi antar dunia lewat media air, dan mengingatkan Yuuri akan warna _emerald _milik Wolfram, terlihat dangkal namun sebenarnya sangat dalam dan begitu menarik.

**Paint ****(Melukis)**

Wolfram memiliki satu obsesi lain selain wajahnya sendiri. Obsesi terhadap kegiatan melukis, dan biasanya Yuuri-lah yang selalu menjadi object (atau katakanlah korban) melukisnya. Dan karena tidak memiliki pengetahuan dan bakat di bidang tersebut, hanya sebuah coretan tak bermakna yang bisa ia hasilkan. Dan Yuuri cuma bisa tersenyum, takut Wolfram akan mengamuk bila ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

**Question ****(Pertanyaan)**

Dalam rotasi hidup mereka berbagai hal terjadi, namun hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang terukir begitu dalam sehingga terngiang di benak keduanya kapanpun :

'_Sebenarnya seperti apa aku di matanya?'_

**Remember ****(Mengingat)**

Meski Conrad, Gwendal, dan Gunther menyambutnya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke istana, namun hal pertama yang Yuuri selalu ingat adalah mencari keberadaan Wolfram.

**Sin ****(Dosa)**

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan sesama jenis merupakan sebuah dosa, namun apalah arti dosa bila pasangan tersebut saling menyukai satu sama lain... dan perbedaan dunia yang otomatis membuat Hitam dan Kuning itu berbeda keyakinan tidak mengurungkan rasa dan ikatan antar satu sama lain. Selama bisa saling bahagia, mungkin tidak akan masalah.

**Twenty ****(Dua Puluh)**

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai ulang tahun Yuuri tiba, Wolfram masih bingung mau memberi kado apa.

Choker kah? Lukisan kah? Atau cokelat?

Greta yang kasihan melihat "mamanya" yang sekarang seperti orang depresi itu akhirnya memberitahukan idenya kepada Wolfram meski sebenarnya ia sendiri menganggap ide itu bodoh. Tapi tanpa disangka ide itu diterima dengan baik.

Dan saat Yuuri kembali ke Shin Makoku tepat saat ulang tahunnya itu, dua puluh boneka beruang bertebaran di kamarnya bersamaan dengan ucapan ulang tahun yang datang silih berganti.

**Ultimatum ****(Ultimatum)**

Cäcilie von Spitzweg dan Shibuya Miko, dua wanita yang berpengaruh paling besar bagi Wolfram dan Yuuri. Meski mereka terlihat ceria dan baik hati, namun bila mereka berdua sudah mengatakan sesuatu dengan tegas. Maka secara tidak langsung itu adalah ultimatum baik untuk Yuuri maupun Wolfram.

**Valentine's Day ****(Hari Valentine)**

Hari valentine, sekaligus menjadi perayaan resmi Yuuri dan Wolfram setelah setahun bertunangan. Dan berhubung mereka tidak mungkin merayakannya di Shin Makoku jadi mereka memutuskan untuk merayakannya di dunia manusia.

Memang Yuuri hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berjalan-jalan, bukan merayakan valentine. Pria beriris _emerald _itu membayangkan perjalanan yang mirip seperti pasangan pada umumnya, tapi sialnya. Harapannya kembali sirna karena valentine pertamanya ternyata harus dirayakan **sekeluarga.**

**Wardrobe ****(Lemari Pakaian)**

Yuuri yang sudah bahagia bisa mendapat kamar yang luas kini harus bersedih karena ia harus membagi kamar itu dengan Wolfram, yang dengan seenaknya menggunakan statusnya sebagai tunangan untuk tidur bersamanya. Lemari pakaian pun yang tadinya hanya berisi warna hitam kini juga dipenuhi gaun tidur beraneka warna serta baju yang sehari-hari digunakan sang tunangan.

Meski hanya berbagi tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian, namun Yuuri masih sedikit tidak terima karena dua hal itu bisa dibilang sebagai tempat privasinya.

**X-mas ****(Hari Natal)**

Wolfram awalnya benci hari natal.

Kenapa?

Well, pertama sekaligus alasan terbesar karena natal—terutama di dunia manusia terjadi pada musim dingin. Yang berarti salju akan turun, dan dia benci itu.

Kedua karena Yuuri akan meninggalkannya berdua bersama Greta untuk merayakan natal di dunia manusia, sebenarnya dia terbiasa ditinggal oleh pria serba hitam tersebut. Namun tetap saja melihat tunangannya pergi dengan tenangnya sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Namun, untuk natal kali ini ia bersyukur, bisa merayakannya di dalam kamar yang hangat. Hanya berdua bersama sang tunangan.

**Yesterday ****(Kemarin)**

Setiap mengingat apa yang ia kemarin lakukan terhadap Yuuri, Wolfram pasti akan selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar bisa bersikap lebih baik esok harinya. Terus dan terus seperti itu.

Mungkin seharusnya tidak pantas untuk selalu berpedoman pada hari kemarin, namun dia adalah dia. Takkan ada yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya meski saudaranya sekalipun, lagipula dia hanya ingin bisa jadi orang yang lebih baik bagi sang tunangan, dan membuatnya tidak menyesal telah bertunangan dengan dirinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, keinginan itu tersampaikan lewat beberapa kata saja. Meski hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Yuuri, jadilah raja yang baik..."

**Zero ****(Nol)**

Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatan serta keberaniannya yang terakhir, Yuuri menyimpan serangan yang dilancarkan padanya dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Meski ia berpikir ia akan mati saat itu, meninggalkan takdirnya sebagai seorang raja. Namun semua itu bisa ia terima selama Wolfram masih terus hidup.

Beruntung, ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup. Walau kini ia harus memulai segalanya dari nol lagi.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**+Owari+  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**a/n :  
**

First of all, Happy Birthday to Shibuya Yuuri and also.. to Myself... (yeah, I'm also born on July 29th)

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan format seperti ini, jadi saya mohon maaf kalau aneh... dan lagi, maaf kalau nanti reader-tachi nemu banyak typo.

Well, berhubung saya juga sudah ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi jadi saya akhiri dengan kalimat meminta review saja bagi yang berbaik hati.. hitung-hitung beramal, bukan? *alasan*


End file.
